Na zawsze
by Niniel Cat
Summary: Miniaturka Jily. Trochę smutnawa.


,,Na dłużej niż na zawsze,

w pamięci będziesz mej,

a miłość ma nie zgaśnie nie,

bo tyś jest władcą jej"

Jeden uśmiech by znów poczuć, że życie ma sens. Niczego więcej nie pragnie, niczego więcej nie chce posiadać, jedyne co chce, a czego nie może dostać to ona. Rude, lekko kręcone włosy, zielone, pełne wrażliwości oczy i malinowe usta, na których zawsze w końcu pojawia się uśmiech. Na zawsze mu to zabrano, tak jak w dzieciństwie zabierano mu słodycze. Severus Snape dotyka prętów ogrodzenia, które oddzielają go od Lily Evans i wzdycha ciężko, żałośnie, cicho. Ona go nie słyszy. Stoi w białej sukni, pełna blasku, taka piękna. Za kilka chwil z Lily Evans stanie się Lily Potter. A Severus mimo, że pęka mu serce nie może nic zrobić. Chciałby ale nie potrafi, jest ciekawy czy jego wyznanie miłości coś by zmieniło. Na pewno nie, kto by go chciał? Śmierciożerca, zdrajca, brzydal, smarkerus. A jednak ona widziała w nim kogoś innego, widziała w nim więcej. Lily, jego anioł. Anioł, który go opuścił.

 _Severus odwrócił się nagle, puszczając ogrodzenie i odszedł powoli, niezatrzymywany przez nikogo, nie chciany, jak zawykle. A jednak..._

Lily odwraca się na chwilę od rozbawionych i uśmiechniętych przyjaciółek, do ślubu zostało kilka minut. Jednak ta chwila wystarcza by zobaczyła sylwetkę Severusa oddalającą się i coraz mniejszą. I jej serce nagle mocniej bije, jej policzki nagle stają się czerwone. Chce biec, chce wpaść w jego ramiona tak jak kiedyś.

-Mary muszę na chwilę wyjść-szepcze Lilka do swojej przyjaciółki.

Mary patrzy na nią wielkimi oczami.

-Chyba się nie rozmyśliłaś?

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Tylko...muszę się z kimś pożegnać.

-Biegnij Lily. Ale pamiętaj, on już wybrał, ty też.

Lily odwraca się, zbiera poły białej sukni i wybiega z namiotu, boi się, że nie zdąży, że on już odszedł.

-Severus!

Snape przystaje, odwraca się i ją widzi. Jest taka piękna kiedy biegnie do niego, chłopak rozkłada ręce a Lily wpada wprost w jego objęcia. Jej drobne rączki zaciskają się na jego czarnej koszuli.

-Chciałeś odejść bez pożegnania?-Lily ociera twarz z łez i spogląda w górę by spotkać bezdenne, czarne tęczówki Severusa.

-Nie lubię pożegnań, przecież wiesz.-burczy Snape uwalniając się od jej objęć i spogląda gdzieś daleko byle nie patrzyć w jej pełne szczęścia oczy.

-Ale to ja, Lily. Pamiętasz?

Jak mógłbym cię zapomnieć? Próbowałem uwierz mi, ale to takie cholernie trudne Lily. Musiałaś być taka cudowna, musiałaś? I musiałaś wybrać jego? Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko przecież wiesz. Wiesz prawda?

Zamiast tego Snape mruczy tylko coś pod nosem.

-Sev...Tak bardzo chciałam żebyś ty też tu był.

-Dlaczego?-w Severusie w końcu narasta gniew.-Nie przebaczyłaś mi tamtego dnia Lily, żadnego dnia. A teraz chcesz żebym tu był. Chcesz abym patrzył jak wychodzisz za mąż za mojego najgorszego wroga? Dlaczego do cholery? Tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? Czy ty masz pojęcie czym to dla mnie jest? Masz? Czy nie dotarło do ciebie przez te wszystkie lata, że jestem w tobie zakochany?

Teraz łzy spływają Evans po policzkach nie zatrzymywane, jej głośny oddech jest jedyną odpowiedzią na jego pytanie. Snape patrzy przez chwilę w te oczy, zielone, lśniące od łez, oczy których szukał, oczy które kocha.

-Zawsze?-szepcze przez łzy Lily.

-Zawsze.-odpowiada on mnąc swoje czarne włosy.-I na zawsze. Żegnaj Lily, mam nadzieję, że mądrze wybrałaś.

I odwraca się, chce już odejść. Powiedział już dość.

Lily przez chwilę niezdecydowana zaraz potem rzuca mu się w ramiona ściśle do niego przylegając, z trudem utrzymał równowagę, by zaraz potem poczuć jej usta na swoich. Pocałunek o którym zawsze marzył. Lily smakowała malinami, cukrem i łzami. Ich pierwszy pocałunek, tak bardzo słodki i czysty. Ich ostatni pocałunek, tak namiętny i gorący. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie oboje dyszeli głośno, Lily dotknęła policzka chłopaka miękkim, czułym gestem.

-Kocham cię Severusie. Na zawsze.

Severus się uśmiecha, samym kątem warg.

-W tym problem, że ja cię kocham bardziej. Na zawsze.

* * *

Wchodząc do zrujnowanego domu Severus czuł jak jego zawsze pewne dłonie trzęsą się jak u paralityka. Nieznośny chłód ogarnął całe jego ciało, nawet nie zerknął na martwego Jamesa Pottera u swoich stóp. Od razu ruszył na górę, do niej. Lily. Leżała na podłodze, jej rude włosy rozrzucone na ziemi, ręce wyciągnięte w górę. Snape opadł na kolana nie powstrzymując wstrząsającego nim łkania. Zabił ją. Umarła przez niego! Jej martwe oczy patrzyły w próżnię, już nie ma w nich życia, tych złotych iskier radości. Usta są zimne, straciły malinowy kolor. Ona sama jest zimna, jest martwa, a przecież jej obiecał.

,,Lily obronię cię" ,, Na zawsze" ,,Jestem w tobie zakochany" ,,Zrobię wszystko"

Przecież Potter też jej to obiecywał, więc dlaczego ona tu leży? Dlaczego jest martwa? Dlaczego?Zabiłeś ją.

Umarła przez ciebie.

Severus zawył odrzucając głowę do tyłu, ciało Lily ciążyło w jego spragnionych jej ciepła ramionach. Pochylił się nad jej ustami i złożył na nich lekki pocałunek. Po śmierci była taka inna. Lily już nie było.

Przez ciebie.

Zabiłeś.

Zabiłeś.

Zabiłeś ją!

Wiedział, że wyrzuty sumienia w nim pozostaną. Nigdy się ich nie pozbędzie. One w nim będą, jego własne, prywatne demony.

Zawsze.

* * *

Siadający właśnie na stołku chłopiec spojrzał na niego boleśnie znajomymi oczami. Severus poczuł gwałtowny skurcz żołądka kiedy jego czarne oczy spotkały się z zielenią oczu Lily Evans. Snape się skrzywił a Harry Potter odwrócił głowę.

 _Lily._

 _Twój syn tu jest, jest taki podobny do Pottera, ale ma twoje oczy. Czy to ma być karą Lily? On? Zgoda będzie moją gehenną. Zasłużyłem na to Lily. Bo ja cię zabiłem._

* * *

-Mierny uczeń, arogancki, wciąż tylko łamie przepisy tak jak jego ojciec!

-Severusie wszyscy mówią, że Harry to dobry chłopiec, zdolny, ja sam uważam, że jest ujmujący. Zresztą bardziej przypomina Lily niż Jamesa.

-...

-Severusie?

-On nie przypomina Lily. Ona była wyjątkowa.

* * *

-Jego losem?! Expecto Patronum!

Dumbledore spojrzał za łanią a potem zwrócił się w stronę Snape'a, jego oczy były pełne łez.

-Przez te wszystkie lata?

-Zawsze.

* * *

-Zabij go Nagini!

Nareszcie Lily. Idę do Ciebie.


End file.
